Operation R
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: It had been years since "The H20" Hector and Oscar last saw the Miller Family and their rivals the Terrible Three, but when they meet up the boys put in their greatest plan to get Robbie as theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**OPERATION R**

Chapter One.

It had been a few years since the former H2O had pranked their town, something many locals were very enthused about. Nobody cared enough to notice what the boys were up to now, ignoring everything except for the front of Oscar moving into becoming a fairly decent Gymnast with a number of gold medals to his name. Giving Hector enough of an ignorance to learn film-making and become the director their new plan needed.

Operation R, was going to be their best.

A thoughtful look came across the face of Hector, as he zoomed in the camera on his brother's chest. Letting the camera take in his brother's developing abs and teasing V-lines, before zooming back out. Knowing the sound wasn't being recorded yet as this was just practice, he had no issue issuing demands to his brother on how to enhance what both were hoping would be their first submission into the amature _adult _industry. Even if they weren't quiet of age yet.

If they were going to succeed, then they needed to make sure Hector's 'assets' would be highlighted but his brother needed to play along and follow his ideas.

"Ugh… bro! Seriously Oscar… dude come on just lift your legs a little higher! And lean your head up, at _least_ get the head in your mouth. Come on!" Hector whined, moving around to capture a side view of his brother curled in half with his cock waving a good few inches away from a desperate tongue. "You're a gymnast for fuck sake!"

With a soft grunt, Oscar glared sidewards at his brother. "If I lift my legs any fucking higher I'm gonna snap in half!"

Hector groaned.

"Dude, I've seen Russian Gymnasts able to fold themselves in HALF! If you want us to really make it, then you need to up your game." He pushed. Putting his hand awkwardly on the softness of his older brother's ass, Hector pushed down enough. Only stopping when the boy groaned in pain. "UGH! You're so bad at this, I can suck myself in my sleep, Oscar… and I _don't_ train myself to BEND in weird ways…"

Straining himself to bend a little more, Oscar smirked and successfully licked the tip of his cock.

"FINALLY! Now if you can do more then our father probably can, then I can actually push record on the camera." Hector teased.

His older brother groaned and cast another little glare. Carefully he set himself back down onto his back, feeling it strain and almost crack. Meanwhile, he was thumbing the slick tip of his dick.

"Har har. Go fuck yourself, Hec,"

A teasing smirk crossed Hector's face. "You know, maybe I should have been the star… the camera's going to struggle to pick up that pin…"

Swinging his cock around for his brother's ogling, as much as Hector tried not to look, Oscar smirked right back. His hand slowly jerked up and down the length, giving it a nice squeeze so a drop of precum dribbled out of the tip. "Oh please, I know you wanna suck this 'pin' all day long,"

Hector snorted. "You _wish _brother, but I don't lower myself to such tinyness."

"Explains why I never see you jacking off then, doesn't it? Now are you going to record the damn video or will I just bust this nut on my own?" Oscar said blandly, rolling his eyes. His free hand fondled his balls a little, letting out a soft moan before travelling back up his abs.

"I'm nice enough to not tease my tiny brother with just how large I am, and I'll record, when your ready…" Hector replied. "You know what our goal is and you know that you butt naked and ready to nut in moments won't get us accepted."

Rolling almost effortlessly onto his shoulders and hooking his upper body under his legs, the dark-haired older boy took a little of his cock into his mouth. A cheeky smirk crossed his lips as Hector's jaw dropped slightly, seeing his brother folded in half and taking a few inches of his thick cock. Moaning around it, Oscar made his tongue obviously tease the length.

As his little brother watched in awe, Oscar eagerly swallowed his own cock deeper into his throat. He slobbered all over the length, tonguing the head with a broad smirk that showed him teasing it. Just for the camera, that wasn't running, Oscar spread his firm butt cheeks open to show off the pink virgin hole.

"'_Mmmm, I love the taste of my own dick… Wish someone else could try it for me…'_ How's that for my opening line?"

The resounding snort and laughter didn't die out for nearly five minutes.

"Seriously? What do you think this is, some old school pizza boy porno… bro, really?"

"Dude, you know who we're going after. As fuckin' if he will take the bait unless we tell him to." Oscar remembered the first time he had tried something remotely like this.

It was a month after H2O had started their assault on the Terrible Three, and their pranks were instantly being outclassed by everything the three dealt back. Oscar went easy on them, getting eyes for the oldest of the three and using some of his worst ideas as pranks. On a truce day, the two hung out for a few hours and Oscar not-so-subtly made sure that his collection of gay porn fell out of his backpack for Robbie to see. Oscar's hands rode up Robbie's leg for a moment when he was trying to 'beg' the boy not to tell anyone, his face sexy and lustful. However, a giggling Robbie just helped him pack it away and go back to playing the console.

He had been rejected.

It was on that day that Operation R had begun, he was going to get revenge on Robbie Miller for rejecting him. It had taken a while for him to convince Hector to go along with his plan, especially once he had decided just how far, they would have to take this.

"Just roll the camera, you dork. I need to blow a load over here"

Rolling his eyes, Hector muttered "So what you want to hear your brother doing…"

As Oscar's fingers slowly wrapped around his length, Hector pressed record and got ready to capture his brother's release.

It hadn't been the _longest_ of videos, but it had been added to a smaller website that accepted submitted videos. Everyone was none the wiser that they were a pair of underage boys filming, except for a single poster who was ignored by others. Oscar was seventeen, with a sexy six-pack of abs which assisted in the belief that he was a year older than his actual age, while his brother Hector was sixteen and had a slim chest with no muscle. However, since Oscar was currently the sole face of their videos, no viewer was able to judge which side of legal he was. Luckily for them. Now they just had to wait for Robbie to take his bait and _enjoy _the video. With Hector groaning when Robbie's response had been enough for Oscar to want to move into the next step. When Oscar had finally come to him with said next step, Hector wondered if he had been adopted because no one normal would come up with doing that step. Oscar didn't just want to film another video, Oscar wanted them to sneak into the bedroom of Robbie Miller and Hector film him _performing_ on Robbie's bed. It had taken a fair amount of pleading and a raid of Oscar's cash reserves to get his brother to do it.

Leading to their current position of Oscar pulling Hector through the forced open window of the Miller boy's bedroom.

"Seriously? We are still doing this, bro? We are so going to get caught and killed…" Hector groaned, once he was standing inside Robbie and Tommy's shared bedroom. Quickly, Hector realised what Oscar saw in Robbie, they were both epic nerds with Robbie's side of the bedroom covered in Star Wars posters and memorabilia. A groan formed in his throat while he stepped in through the window and set down his bag. It was almost like he could _smell_ the dork side around him.

Taking in the room and staring around at the realistic lightsaber hung on the wall, Oscar sat himself on Robbie's bed. Then let out a whistle, impressed that the place was cleaner than he thought. "I'm _soooooo_ getting him to bang me in here one day…"

He ignored the sarcastic snort stemming from the sixteen-year-old.

"Maybe if you can last for more than, what was it… oh right, a minute? If you could then Operation R would be successful," The younger of the brothers muttered as he unpacked his camera, having gone with a slightly smaller camera that was able to connect up to his iPad and show this performance live. "Sneaking into your crushes room… god you're a dumbass…"

"Then why the fuck are you helping me? Toss the lube?" Oscar straightened out the sheets and wiggled his ass around without noticing. Hector looked closer and saw the bulge pinned against his brother's leg. A blush glowed on his cheeks.

"You're paying for my Nintendo Switch games…"

Hector shrugged, attempting to ignore everything about the sight in front of him. Hoping it's _affects_ would die out. He did however fish through his backpack until he pulled out some lube, which he noted was one of his brother's dorky flavoured lubes and threw it over.

When the lube was passed, it got set down on the bedside table. By accident the older boy knocked over a Darth Vader pop vinyl and quickly snatched it up before it could make a sound. Hector watched with his eyebrow cocked, since as far as they know nobody was home to hear it.

"We aren't here to destroy his stuff, loser…" Hector muttered. "You can do that later, if he ever lowers himself to fooling around with you."

Hector set up the camera at the foot of the bed, good for close up as his big brother as the scene started out then set up the ipad and connected it to Robbie's favourite porn site. They had stolen the Miller boy's ipad, knowing that putting it to record something was going to alert it to his phone, too. After motioning for Oscar to test out the position for the strip scene, he shifted it around a little to the left, getting a perfect shot of Oscar's shirt riding up his sexy chest slightly. Swallowing hard, he zoomed out to capture the full shot then hit record with a curt nod. Oscar was lying on his side in an inviting pose, one hand rubbing up and down his body while the other propped his head up. Licking his lips, the boy's hand travelled up his shirt, teasing his hidden definition.

* * *

Mere rooms away from the performance stage, a notification popped up on the iPad of seventeen-year-old Robbie Miller. With the spoon from his lucky charms cereal still in his mouth, the boy shrugged and cast the video onto the big screen TV in the living room. Spinning around on the stool to check out what was about to play.

"Holy _SHIT_…_!_"

Robbie quickly switched the TV off and cast a worried glance around the room but not looking hard enough. Since if he had, he would have seen thirteen year old Tommy standing there with his shocked eyes pinned to the screen and a bulge growing inside of his jeans. After a long moment his heart stopped racing; He was home alone.

Still unaware of the young teen sneaking off to the bathroom for relief.

Robbie switched the screen back on, and the scene before him came to life.

Luckily he hadn't missed much; the sexy yet somehow familiar looking boy in the video's hands were still teasing a set of abs, pulling up his grey, red and blue sweatshirt just above his nipples. He was defined and smooth, with a ripped body and a perfect V-line teasing down to the tent in his tight jeans. Pulling skin tight like that, the sheer size of the thick piece of meat was obvious through the denim. Robbie felt his mouth run dry at the sight of that cock, and the teen slowly shifted to the couch.

Forgetting his cereal, Robbie rubbed the slowly growing bulge in his grey tartan boxers.

He wasn't sure how but the teenager knew that the boy was a little familiar, but he couldn't place him. Wondering if he had simply seen the boy around the town, or if he had been a visitor to the Everglades, when they had been rescuing animals.

Slipping his hand into the slit of his boxers, Robbie's fingers found his throbbing member. "Mmm, fuck he's hot… I've gotta work out again, or at least stop letting Jackson encourage me into eating like him…"

The seventeen-year-old shivered as he remembered the mount of Nachos, that Jackson had convinced him into devouring the day before. Despite the shiver, his eyes stayed on the screen and with heavy breaths he watched the sexy teen slowly tug the sweatshirt off and throw it. The way the boy flexed those muscles made Robbie moan, lifting his ass off the couch and thrusting very slowly into his hand.

"Oh damn… I'd let him fuck me anytime," He muttered and teasingly jerked his cock. "Come on, I wanna see that dick!"

With barely a thin wall dividing them, a stroking thirteen year old blushed as he heard his older brother begging to see the cock of the porn star. While he had wondered for a while now if Robbie batted for that team, especially with his friendship with the dictionary definition of Homosexual, Jackson Fuller, this was a definite. He wasn't sure why but Tommy found his own hand movements getting a little faster as he listened to his brother.

'_God this is sooo weird and wrong…' _Tommy thought internally, as he heard a moan coming from what he thought was his brother. Unaware of the other two boys in the house. Despite hearing the moan of his 'brother', Tommy's stroking didn't stop or slow down.

Said seventeen-year-old older brother released an actual moan, as he eased his six and a half incher out of the slit of his boxers, and began stroking himself a little faster

The boy on screen was rubbing some massage oils onto his chest, making himself and his six-pack abs glistens under the light. Every now and then he would tease his nipples a little, something he knew Robbie loved to see. When he flexed again, Robbie whimpered and squeezed his cock. Unknown to anyone but himself and the history of his browser, Robbie was a nipple boy. He loved watching as a hot boy twisted and teased his nipples, with it affecting him more than the boy's actual release.

"So fucking hot…"

Robbie's cock twitched. The sexy boy's hands were moving again, following down the cracks in muscles. He loved that the star wasn't even fully naked yet and was just focused on teasing his chest. To many of the free to watch the video, skipped all of the good parts and just rushed to actual pounding. While hot if featuring good looking boys, videos featuring them were rarely free and he knew that he couldn't convince his parents to let him use their card to order a subscription.

"lo estás disfrutando?" The boy's spanish earning another moan from the already turned on seventeen-year-old watching. The star smirked as he began teasing his pecs. "Are there any big boys wanting a piece…?"

Robbie wasn't entirely sure, but he could have sworn that he heard a snort and whispered '_You're lucky Cody doesn't hear you, he would kill you for that butchering…_'. He shook it off however, doubting that he heard properly.

Almost with a mind of their own, Robbie's fingers found their way to the phone and typed a comment into the chat. Among the 200 other watchers, he typed '_Let's see the dick hottie!'_ with a small grin. That cock was begging for attention, and those abs needed cum.

Hector smirked as he saw the comments flooding in on his older brother's chat, and motioned for Oscar to move the show on, using the sign they had set up for when it was time for Oscar to 'reveal'. Both he and the boy, watching only rooms away, watched carefully as Oscar slowly followed his V-line down until he groped the thick bulge in his almost skin tight jeans.

"Como mis chicos polla…?" Oscar teased with a smirk and licked his lips, pressing down the tip of his cock to make himself tent.

Tommy's eyes bulged a little when he heard his older brother hiss out. "_F-Fuck…_"

While the other three were focused on their packages, Hector felt a smirk cross his face as he realised that the boy pushing for Oscar to reveal was Robbie. They had been working for weeks on working out which of the commenters on the original video was Robbie and based on their research, they were pretty sure they knew exactly which user was their target.

"Come on darthdude24, if you wanna see my bro's dick you gotta beg for it you know?" The boy behind the camera could almost be heard smirking. He was actually rolling his eyes at Robbie's choice of 'darthdude24' as a username. It was as dorky as his brothers.

Being egged on from the other horned up watches, comments flooded in from the horny boy rooms away and begged endlessly for that cock to come out. It looked huge, even bigger than his own. The thickness throbbed hard, jumping in the teen's jeans.

"Okay I think that's good enough begging," Hector smirked, before giving Oscar the signal. "Whip it out."

Oscar didn't want to wait another moment so rolled onto his hands and knees just to tease Robbie, then followed up by pulling the back of his jeans down first. His smooth, firm ass covered in a pair of black Calvin Kleins, received heavy praise from the audience and a few talked about how they wanted to rip its final layer of coverage off, while others discussed just how deep they would fuck it, or how many loads they would fill the hole with. While getting used to it, Hector did feel himself gag a little as he read the comments of old perverts wanting to use and abuse his brother's firm ass. He wasn't getting paid enough to want that mental image in his life.

The seventeen-year-old performer then kicked his pants off, earning a slight protest from Hector when said jeans landed on him, leaving the older boy just in his black Calvin Kleins. The underwear made his cock jut out hard, teasing everyone watching. Hector found himself focusing more on his brother, while it wasn't exactly the best of views to see his brother like this, it beat the comments coming in about what numerous old men would be doing to his brother. However, when he did eventually look back, one of the comments from a old pervert caught his attention and gave Hector a tip.

"You know… maybe they should see you using the lightsaber as a didlo, dude. Bet they would go nuts to see that." Hector smirked as he grabbed the saber down from its perch, completely unaware that it was handmade. Pushing it into the view of the camera and using it to tease his brother's covered up ass, he smirked at the soft, low moan Oscar made as his body sank down to the mattress almost like he was begging for it. "Tch, slut…"

Robbie's eyes widened in shock. He was sure that he knew that saber. That was _his_ saber and he _knew _that it was in his bedroom.

"_Oh god… _h-he is in my room…" Robbie muttered to himself.

The seventeen-year-old felt himself go into shock, half of him wanting to bolt from the house and call the police and the other wanting him to bolt into the bedroom and get a piece of one of the hottest porn stars he had found online. He found himself struggling to believe that a pornstar had snuck into his bedroom to do _that _and Robbie was the only one home. The teen still unaware of his little brother, jerking away at his young cock in the small toilet. Gulping, the teen pushed his cock back into his boxers and stood up. Tidying his blue sleeved white tee and adjusting his heavily showing boxers as he made his way toward his bedroom. Not noticing a slight moan escaping from the toilet as he focused on the possibility of his favourite porn star being on his bed.

Starting up the stairs, Robbie crept quietly and sure enough there was the telltale creaking of his bed rocking around slightly and hushed voices stemming from his door.

"Think he'll notice?" One said in a low whisper, below what the mic would capture. "He better get his ass home soon, I'm sick of seeing your ugly ass."

While Robbie was unable to comment, many commenters were furious about the 'filmers' comments and chat returned to discussing how hot Oscar's ass was and how hard and passionately they would use it. Hector could only groan as he either watched the comments discussing his brother's ass or he had to look at his brother sliding a lightsaber into said ass. Groaning, he simply attempted to focus on working out what games he would be forcing his brother to be purchasing him.

Suddenly the door flew open with a loud slam.

"I knew it!"

Knowing that Operation R's latest plan had been successful, Hector quickly stopped the live-stream, much to the annoyance of their fans who were commenting furiously, wondering what was going on and if they would be returning. The camera filming however, didn't stop.

Turning the camera to face Robbie, Hector smirked and got a little cocky. "Ugh great, now i'm going to have to see more… Sigh… Oscar your… whatever's here…"

Robbie raised an eyebrow at the boy for saying 'sigh' before turning his attention to the boy he now knew was called Oscar. Not quite putting Oscar and the feeling of already knowing him together yet.

When he saw the camera on him, Robbie cupped his bulge to hide. "D-dude!"

There was a long moment of silence in which Oscar rolled over onto his back and shamelessly palmed his thickness through the black underwear. He shot a smirk at Hector, because Robbie was hard as fuck and hadn't left the room. Hector rolled his eyes slightly but focused the camera on Robbie's cock showing through his hands. He might not enjoy filming his brother having to do things like this, but he wasn't ashamed in admitting that some aspects of it weren't too bad and if he got to film Robbie Miller, he might even wave his brother's bill or at least a small discount.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room, you… w-weirdos! How did you even get in my house?" Robbie shouted, slamming the door shut.

"I'm a _SEXY_ weirdo, thank you very much." Oscar injected with a smirk. Hector snorted loudly, earning him a flip of the finger from his slightly older brother and a look from Robbie.

Awkwardly, he attempted to get the conversation back to what he wanted to know. "Who are you!"

"You know… I'm kind of disappointed that he doesn't remember us…" Hector admitted with a slight pout, earning yet another look from Robbie and a glare this time from his brother.

"W-What do you mean? Just w-who are you?"

Oscar furrowed his brow. Propping himself up on one side, he looked Robbie up and down then grinned at what he saw. The boy in just his boxers and a tee was surprisingly hot for how simple it was, and Robbie had such a fine ass that he ignored while trying to hide his cock. It was one thing that he had noticed, all of the Miller brothers had sexy as hell asses. The years that the Miller family moved away due to that witches continuum break were boring, there had been nobody sexy to look at. His cousin Diego, was nothing interesting and the Australian Jax that he hung with, was meh at best.

"You seriously don't remember us Robbie?" Hector asked, before admitting to them that it was roughly five years since they had clashed in the pranking war.

"Um… should I?" Robbie glanced sidewards and wished he hadn't. His new favourite pornstar was lying there stroking his cock through his dark underwear which were tight enough to perfectly show off his cock.

Oscar smirked. "Oh, you should… we have a _long _history."

Robbie's eyes widened as he tried to realise how he could know the pornstar and came up with nothing. Hector however ignored his brother and stepped up, running his hand through his hair. With an eyebrow raised, he looked the boy up and down to see if it was somehow Daniel, just he never got taller. "Ignore him, you don't. But seriously you know us both, Rob…"

"H-How?"

"Just slap him one, bro." Oscar smirked, pulling his cock up into a tent with a moan.

Hector sighed. "Behave Oscar… Do you remember the cousin of Diego…"

"Well…" His older brother said slyly and climbed off the bed. He moved closer to the other two and made sure he was in frame and closed the gap between him and Robbie's body. Without any warning he pressed their lips together for a small kiss. "Maybe that will remind you who I am…"

"It really doesn't… Diego's cousins as in Hector and Oscar? Those cousins?" Robbie questioned, wondering if he was once again dealing with the H2O.

Oscar blinked and pressed their lips together again, feeling surprisingly no resistance even when he licked Robbie's pink lips. When they broke off, the older boy just looked more in awe than anything. "Mhm that's us, stupid."

A little on edge, from the possibility of being pranked, Robbie's own teasing side came out a little. "Oh, so are you the one with the gay porno mags or the other one?"

Hector waved a little. "Yeah I don't use mags. I'm smart enough to use porn online."

"Ah so you're Hector… should have realised that Oscar would have been the cockier one to think he could be a pornstar…" Robbie admitted. "So why the f- are you two doing this in my bedroom?"

With a grin from ear-to-ear, Oscar pressed a hand into the boy's chest and pushed him back against the door. He stepped up closer and grinded their chests together. "The kiss should have made it obvious… and seriously, we could see your comments _darthdude24_, how badly you wanted to see this thing"

"Have we even kissed before? If so… must not have been memorable…" Robbie questioned, before letting out a gasped moan when his hand was suddenly forced onto another boy's cock. His eyes widened as he whispered. "_Holy shit it is big…_"

Hector smirked when Oscar spluttered a little from the kiss comment, completely ignoring the comment on his size. "Hey not-so-lovebirds! Are you going to get to work or keep wasting the camera's battery life?"

Annoyed, Hector fussed with the camera and got it back onto the two with focus on their cocks. Both rock hard and grinding into one another; there was a thick dark patch growing in Robbie's gray boxers where his precum was leaking.

"What! T-that's not live is it…" Robbie freaked, not wanting anyone to be able to hear or see him on this. He couldn't be linked to gay porn. His family would kill him.

"As if I would do that without asking. Live went off when you walked in, but I'm not stopping this until you two have done the nasty so I get paid." The other boy said with a glance to his big brother.

"WHAT? I-I'm not doing the nasty w-with him!" Robbie protested, earning Hector a slight glare from his older brother.

Groaning internally about his pay-day about to leave, Hector tried pushing for it. "Come on, you have already let him kiss you…"

"Twice." Oscar smirked, causing Robbie to sigh.

Gone was the hot pornstar, replaced in his mind with his young rival who had grown up nicely. His mind replaying the day, Oscar had very obviously flirted with him. He had thought back then that he had been mistaken and that the cuter of the brothers couldn't be that way. He now knew that he was wrong.

Kneeling down deliberately slowly, Oscar looked deep into the ex-prankster's eyes with a look of lust. One hand followed him down, tracing the centre of Robbie's chest.

"Wh-What are you doing, Oscar…" Robbie began asking nervously, shivering from the soft touch of his childhood rival and favourite pornstar.

Rubbing the mouth-watering bulge in the grey boxers, Oscar's hot breath teased the cock. He loved how the older boy shuddered with a soft moan so leaned in and licked the fabric-covered head. "I'm going to suck you off while Hector records us… don't worry about your cum though, a fan like _darthdude24_ would know I swallow…"

"Oh god…" Robbie moaned softly and pinned himself against the door with a loud thump.

The same thump that Tommy made when he attempted to open the door, completely unnoticed. His own hardened cock still pulled out of his jeans and underwear, allowing the young teen to have quick stroking access.

Pulling the cock he craved out of the grey tartan boxers, both of the brothers found themselves licking their lips. One is a little more noticable.

"Damn, sexy… this is exactly what i've pictured you having…" Oscar purred, with Robbie unable to stop himself from blushing slightly. "Let's hope it tastes just as good…"

Oscar moaned loudly as his fingers wrapped around Robbie's six-and-a-half inch length and felt the heat throb. The pink head twitched slightly, making it glisten with the precum he was squeezing out. With a glance up at Robbie's quivering lips, the spanish boy stole a taste of Robbie Miller's sweetness for the first time. When they were younger Oscar wanted Robbie to be bigger than himself for the older boy to fill his ass or mouth. Now however, Robbie's cock would only fill his mouth and that sexy pink Miller ass solely belonged around his thick cock.

"O-Oscar, don't lick it!" Robbie snapped sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, sexy."

Hector pretended to throw up as his brother said the words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Shrugging slightly from his brother's reaction, Oscar got cocky and instead took the head into his mouth. A loud moan filled the room as the first pair of lips wrapped around the thickish head of Robbie's cock. Behind the door, Tommy felt his cock throb as he listened to the sounds of his brother's moaning, knowing from the talking that their old rivals Hector and Oscar were in there with him, and Oscar wanted Robbie.

"Oh god…!" Robbie moaned loudly and bucked up as Oscar started to bob slowly along his length. '_Should make Jackson do this… or that cute little brother of his… I bet he would look sexy as with my cock down his little throat…'_

"Getting a good shot bro?" Oscar licked up Robbie's cock while one hand groped the teen's ass.

"Oh, yeah… This is going to be a better film than anything Marvel's done…" Hector grinned, as he zoomed in on Robbie's beautiful cock.

Oscar moved down slowly with his tongue teased the delicious length until he reached the smooth sac and took one of the sweaty orbs into his mouth. Licking and slobbering all over the teenager's balls, Oscar moaned from the salty sweet taste. Robbie was irresistible and his sexy cock was perfectly filling his mouth and beginning to invade his throat.

"Come on Os, show him the skills that make you nut in less than a minute…" Hector teased, getting another flip of the finger from the older brother.

Robbie was squirming a lot and making cute sounds that shouldn't have come from a boy who was that sexy, groaning and thrusting very slowly into his old rival's mouth. The sounds being released from the nerdier seventeen-year-old, was quickly getting to both the younger boy behind the camera, and the one behind the door. "Nghhh… I've wanted this since your self suck… it was so fucking hot!"

"Told ya, it would get his attention loser." Hector smirked, his own jeans bulging heavily from the sight of his brother sucking Robbie Miller.

Despite knowing that he would give his brother any game, he wanted for this, Oscar smirked and focused on the sexiness in front of him. With the boy licking all around the thickish length while he swallowed it deeper into his mouth, letting the cock slip into his throat. "Such a sexy fucking dick! Just needs a new pornstar name and you're perfect,"

"Oscar!" Robbie blushed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Tommy was curious. While it belonged to his older brother, the thirteen year old listening behind the door found himself interested in what was so hot about Robbie's cock. Surely, his brother couldn't be that impressive.

Bobbing slowly along the six and a half inch length, Oscar's tongue teased and made his childhood crush moan out softly. His hand wrapped around the base and furiously stroked the shaft, milking Robbie of precum. Oscar licked the underside of the slick head, groaning at the sweet taste of pre filling his mouth.

"Mmmm fuck Robbie, you taste fucking great." Oscar opened his mouth wide and slapped the head against his tongue. "Wanna cum down my throat?"

"No wonder the other stars refuse to let you join them…" Hector teased, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Classics like that just make all the boys want to nut…"

The teasing tongue continued its attack, sending a shiver up the older boy's spine. Squirming and writhing around in pleasure, his breathing became hitched and words began to fail him. Hector saw the O-shape forming on the older boy's face and widened his eyes, quickly moving beside them for the perfect shot of his brother's tongue and Robbie's perfect cock as it violently throbbed.

In spite of the teasing, Robbie grunted and clenched his fists. "F-Fu…"

Outside of the door, Tommy's mouth dropped at the sound of Robbie moaning like that.

He bucked up softly, his cock slipping against Oscar's tongue before the teenager started to shoot into his mouth and all over the sexy gymnast's face. His fists banged against the door as five thick loads of cum fired out onto or into Oscar, who moaned and jumped in surprise as the hot spunk covered him. They both ignored the camera moving in close to capture the moment, and Oscar's slutty tongue stealing more cum from around his lips.

"Oh my god… fuck it's so hot, Robbie!" Oscar moaned in delighted surprise, swallowing the thick load. "I love your cum,"

He knew it sounded corny, but it was all for the camera. While he knew that Hector was honest in not having the video stream live anymore, it didn't mean that this video wouldn't 'leak'. He wouldn't be a good porn star if he didn't allow his fanbase to see the hottie he would hopefully be shagging from now on.

"Ngh… I-I'm so sorry I, um…" Robbie spluttered when he cracked an eye open, seeing his cumshot.

"Don't be, stud…" Oscar purred, his cock throbbing from being coated in the cum of the sexiness that his pre-teen rival had grown into.

Hector wolf whistled from behind the camera. It was starting to become very obvious why his brother had been chasing Robbie Miller for so long. There was cum in Oscar's head, and even some on the floor behind him just from that short a blowjob. He followed the trail of cum from the still dripping pink head of their old rival's cock down to the last drop on the floor. Making sure to get a good shot of Oscar's face covered in white hot spunk, and to get his abs in view for the audience. His brother made a slutty face, scooping up a glob of cum then sucking his finger clean.

"Mmmmm… god you taste amazing…" Oscar grinned, sluttily sucking every part of his finger clean.

Robbie watched in shock as his cum was eaten by another boy, moaning about the taste and giving him eyes that screamed '_Fuck me_'.

He wondered if he should have taken the bait all those years ago.

At the surprisingly hot sight, Hector adjusted his pants slightly and shifted his gaze. A bright blush was on his face, judging himself for watching Oscar giving a boy a blowjob. His cock was pinned to his waist and achingly hard, thick precum coating the tip of his cock. He cleared his throat a little, wondering why _he_ wasn't getting any attention for helping out.

"You know… it is customary to give your director a _tip_…" Hector stated, heavily suggesting what he wanted with his wording.

Oscar smirked from ear to ear and shuffled over to his brother, whose eyes bulged in shock and reeled back a few steps. The older of the spanish boys rubbed up and down his younger brother's leg. "Oh so now you're looking for a blowie, bro? I offered some sixty-nine practise a month ago but _nooo_…"

"I-I wasn't meaning you dude! Ugh…" Hector groaned, pushing his brother's hand away and giving him a disgusted look.

"You love it," Oscar muttered and moved back to Robbie.

"You wish…"

Oscar smirked as he shamelessly tugged off the seventeen-year-old boy's boxers and took the cock deep into his throat again, groping the boy's ass. Robbie gasped out loud and grabbed one of the younger boy's hands but failed to pry it away. Not that he really cared. The way he was being caressed and sucked was too much for him. Soft and squishy, perfect for his fingers to slip in and tease Robbie's virgin hole. The way Robbie groaned as Oscar deepthroated his dick without any effort was making him want to cum again.

Hector groaned. "The director never gets any love…"

"... I, uh, I could give you one?" Robbie said in a whisper.

The eyes of the H2O widened in shock, with Oscar internally growling as he waited for the answer he _knew _his brother was going to give.

Shocked but smirking, Hector grinned. "Well, h-how could I reject _that _offer…"

Before either of the boys could get down and dirty, Oscar stood up and grabbed his crush's collar. Their bodies crashed together in a heated kiss, with Oscar forcing his tongue down his throat. Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring each others mouths and Robbie could taste his own cum on Oscar's lips. Both teenagers reached and groped the other's bodies, with Oscar pulling Robbie up by his ass and heaving the boy into the air. Feeling no resistance, he held his ex rival in the air and waiting for Robbie to wrap his legs around his waist. Hector filmed their makeout, almost jealousy snorting as he watched their tongues played. He had to follow them back to the bed, as Oscar lowered them down onto the bed to continue the assault on Robbie's lips.

All just to remind his little brother who Robbie Miller belonged to now. Afterall, Operation R was his plan.

Hector simply rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself, Oscar…"

The kissing didn't end for another few minutes, with Robbie moaning loudly down the H2O boy's throat as his cock teasingly was grinding into Oscar. With a sexually frustrated Hector, left watching and leaking pre as Robbie was distracted from his agreement. He made a noise of annoyance, but it fell upon deaf ears.

When the two sexy teenagers broke off, it was only for a moment as Robbie finally peeled off his tee. His chest was surprisingly defined, with a nice six pack and strong pecs that his rival decided to feel up. A sight that had both members of the H2O feeling their cocks throb.

"Mmmm fuck dude, it's better than I thought. You should totally go to the gym with me, I can bang you in the showers for an extra workout." The boy teased Robbie's nipples slightly and gave one a good squeeze.

"Ahh! OH fuck, Oscar…" Robbie noticed the camera being set up nearby, then noticed that Hector was shirtless. Slim and smooth, just as he remembered from when they once went swimming. "So um… do y-you… wanna get over here Hector, I've never sucked a guy before."

Hector smirked at his brother, loving the idea of getting Robbie's mouth first.

Outside the door, Tommy finds himself getting a little disappointed in Robbie giving his mouth up for the first time to their childhood rivals. Not that he really understood why he was disappointed in his brother.

His smirking having not disappeared, Hector slowly made his way over to the now completely naked Robbie Miller, with the sixteen-year-old struggling not to just rip his clothes off and take the former prankster right there.

"Try not to choke on it." Hector said, despite the fact that he was the smallest.

Robbie blushed but nodded. "S-So um… are you going to remove your pants?"

The younger boy shrugged and pulled his cock out of his jeans, slapping the length against his palm. A broad smirk crossed his face at the way his ex-rival looked at his cock with a mixture of lust and hunger, almost looking like he was going to take it then and there. The head of his tanned six inch length throbbed and made the boy being offered moan softly. With a smirk, he winked and offered it to Robbie.

"Why not tease? This ass isn't for you two,"

Oscar snorted.

"Translation: his ass is disgusting and he's too embarrassed to show it off… Not that I can blame him… an ass that ugly doesn't deserve sunlight."

In what was becoming a common recurrence, Hector flipped his brother the finger.

Robbie wiggled forward slightly out from underneath Oscar and wrapped his hands around the base of Hector's dick. Then leaned forward and licked at the pink head, moaning at his first taste. The musky scent filled his mouth when Robbie wrapped his lips around it. The pair moaned as Robbie allowed the cock to start sliding in and out of his mouth, sucking on the cock. Only a few inches at first, with Hector thrusting slowly inside and moaning in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah that's it Miller… Suck that dick!" He moaned eagerly, holding his hip.

Feeling a little left out, his older brother returned to kissing and teasing Robbie's sexy chest. Milking the boy of hot moans by rubbing all over his pecs and licking in a teasing circle around one of the teenager's nipples. Soon he was bored of just licking and began sucking one while he twisted the other lightly, the dark nub making Robbie moans become louder around Hector's cock.

"That's so fucking hot to hear Robbie… You're moaning like such a slut around my little bro's dick," Oscar nibbled on one nipple and smirked.

Hector pumped his cock in and out faster with a groan, licking his lips as Robbie made sounds of pleasure. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Oscar was pinning the older boys wrists down and an idea came to mind, with his cock throbbing. He pulled his cock out until only the head was inside the boy's mouth, before slamming every inch back inside the older boy's mouth. Robbie gagged from the roughness of a cock being forced down his throat.

"Ghk!" Robbie gasped then pulled off the cock, nearly choking as it forced his throat open. "HECTOR!"

"Sorry but a hot throat deserves a good fucking, and yours feels too good..." Hector shrugged and smeared precum across Robbie's lips, before pressing back into the teen's mouth.

After watching his brother using Robbie's face for a few moments, Oscar leaned over and did something that shocked Robbie and his brother by capturing Hector's lips in a heated kiss. In spite of himself and the camera recording them, the younger boy moaned, letting his big brother's tongue invade his mouth. Robbie moaned as he watched the brother's kissing, with the boy feeling his cock throbbing from the sight of it. His mind quickly began to wonder what it would be like making out with Tommy and Daniel. He pictured himself spread out on Daniel's bed completely naked as his brothers ravished him, licking all over and teasing his cock. As he continued his thoughts about those two, Robbie tried to take Hector's cock deeper into his mouth and started sucking on it like he was sucking on Daniel's cock.

Oscar moaned against his brother's lips slipping around on his own, breaking away for only seconds at a time as the pair made out lightly. Eventually he let out a whine when he was shoved away.

Looking confused, Hector wiped his lips. "Dude, what the fuck!?"

When his little brother broke away, Oscar shrugged and let the boy continue to face fuck his crush. With the powerful thrusts his brother was giving, the bed was creaking as he moved down the bed and hooked underneath Robbie's thighs. Lifting them into the air, Robbie got the idea and kept in place for Oscar to move down and feel up his exposed ass. The boys both moaned when Oscar started groping the soft ass cheeks, squishing them and spreading them open for a peek at Robbie's hole. Oscar smirked, licking his lips a little at the sight of Robbie's pinkness.

"Mm… now that's a sight I won't forget…"

Robbie moaned as the brothers started assaulting his body on both sides; the sweet, musky taste of Hector's cock filled his mouth while it was being rammed in and out of his throat, while Oscar's lips were teasing his ass cheeks. As the other two were clearly wasting it, the older boy started jerking himself off.

'_Fuck if they keep this up i'm gonna cum all over my bed!'_ He whined internally, as his lips worked their way around Hector, with pre dripping onto his abs.

Smirking at the sounds of pleasure, Oscar's tongue started licking up and down the crack. Avoiding the tight virgin hole just to egg Robbie on and keep him on the edge of orgasm, the gymnast used his hands to spread it open instead. He continued his tongue work until he heard something coming from Robbie. Hearing a whine coming from around his brother's length, Oscar simply continued to torture his once rival's hole. He was going to make Robbie Miller beg for him to release his thick load inside of him. An ass that he promised himself would be his.

"Fuuuuuck he's gonna make me nut, dude," Hector moaned and put a hand to his hip while fucking Robbie's face. "No wonder you wanted him…"

Oscar snorted. "Seriously loser? You can't even handle him for that long? You really are the _little _brother…"

"You wanna come up here and fuck this throat? It's tight as hell!" Grunting, his younger brother quickened his pace and rolled his head back. Robbie was really working for him, and the tight wet tunnel was a perfect fit for his dick. Perfect enough that he was wondering if his brother would let him make use of his boyfriend's throat regularly. "Nghhh! Fuck you're gonna get it Rob…"

There was a hopeful moan from beneath him.

"Oh, I'm good… I have something much tighter to make mine _first…" _Oscar purred, running his tongue over Robbie's virgin hole and forcing a loud moan out of the seventeen-year-old.

After a while of his tongue lapping hungrily at the ring, Oscar broke away and sucked on some fingers. Once they were nice and slick, he prodded the pinkness with one and pressed hard enough to make Robbie jump. A grin came to Oscar's face from the reaction and he just went through in slowly easing the digit inside his crush's tightness. The hole tightened and squeezed his finger. It became so tight that he was having trouble working it in, so the teen started licking the hole again while fingering Robbie.

"Damn, Rob… don't you give this any love? I doubt even a quick nut there would be this tight…" Oscar teased, as his finger was squeezed by Robbie's virgin hole.

Yet again, Hector flipped off his brother, earning a smirk from Oscar, as he motioned at the fact _his _finger was inside of Robbie Miller.

When he managed to pull off the cock abusing his throat, Robbie took a deep drink of air. Robbie even adjusted his jaw a little, tired from deepthroating Hector like that. He was circling his hand around his own cock, and rubbing precum into the throbbing head. "I… Um…"

"You're a virgin," Oscar slammed his finger deep, "In every way… which is _sooooo _cute and the reason that you're so yummy,"

Robbie groaned in pleasure and laid his head back down, allowing the youngest teen to slam back into his mouth. Both boys were working him so well that it was only a few seconds later when his cock started pumping out a thick load of his cum that coated his chest, cheek and landed on the sheets over Robbie's shoulder. A thick streak of cum landed close enough that Hector pulled out and smeared it into the seventeen-year-old's face with a smirk. Robbie moaned throughout, and weakly tried to take the cock back in his mouth.

"Damn… that's fucking hot dude!" Hector grinned, watching as the slightly older boy nutted all over himself and the bed.

"Sooo hot…" Oscar agreed. Orgasming like that made Robbie even tighter and Oscar felt his finger was going to pop off. Robbie's heavy balls felt empty, with all the teen's hot cum covering his sexy body.

'_God I'm drained… they better not try making me cum more.' _Robbie thought, feeling spent.

Oscar couldn't help himself and pushed a second digit knuckle deep inside of Robbie's virgin ring. He loved the tightness and moaned when he imagined it around his dick. "Hector, get a shot of his cum,"

"Dude… I'm struggling not to nut down his tight throat… and you want me to do that?"

"Just do it…" Oscar growled, venom dripping from his voice at the idea of NOT getting a good shot of Robbie Miller's delicious looking load.

In spite of his need to bust a nut in the older boy's throat, Hector groaned and grabbed the camera to get a good shot of Robbie's hot cum. It was all over the place, splattered across Robbie's sexy chest and smeared into his face. Just to piss off his big brother, the younger boy leaned down and ran his tongue through a puddle of cum. Turning the camera to himself, Hector recorded himself swallowing the cum of Robbie Miller. It was so sweet and hot, he couldn't help but lap up some more. Moaning at the taste, he teased his tongue at Oscar.

"Mmm, you're missing out bro. Fuck, he's delicious…"

Oscar's smirk was wider than his brother when he grabbed the boy and slammed their lips together. He stole the cum straight from his own brother's tongue, but not before his tongue invaded the throat. When the broke off, he made sure Hector see him swallow it.

Smirking, Oscar stuck his own tongue out. "You're not wrong, Robbie's cum is hot and sweet… Gonna make more for us babe?"

"Guys…" A once again blushing Robbie, released a mixed moan and groan combo at the idea of rewarding the brothers with even more of his cum. Something he doubted he would be able to shoot for a while after these two emptied him.

"He better… you can't get _all _of it…" Hector growled, glaring at his brother who had stolen the former prankster's cum from him.

The glare only grew when he realised what his brother was doing. Oscar had taken a few steps in order to grab the lube, and had poured some into his hand. Making sure his brother and Robbie was able to watch him, Oscar wrapped the lube filled hand around his longer cock and stroked himself a few times. Lubing all seven inches of his cock, while putting on a small show for his little brother and crush.

Shrugging once he had finished lubing himself up, Oscar leaned back over and returned to licking at Robbie's hole. "Quit complaining, you got a mouthful,"

"Not enough…" Hector muttered.

Capturing his brother's eyes, Oscar nodded to the camera and rose up just enough for his brother to see his cock, nice and lubed up ready to give Robbie a good pounding. He knew that Hector was going to argue about not getting to nut again, but put a finger to his lips and the younger boy eventually just resigned to the camera work. Licking at Robbie's cummy dick, Oscar slowly crept up the boy's body. Robbie was shuddering and squirming underneath as a thick cock started rubbing his virgin hole, teasing the tight pink ring as he moaned for it. The boys could feel the hot throbbing of lust and need, and Oscar was tempted to just stick his cock in Robbie then and there. But instead, his tip left the hole and was lined up beside the Miller boy's dick. Wrapping his hand around them, Oscar beat their cocks and moaned teasingly while their bodies began grinding together. Sweat mixed as their sexy abs touched and rubbed together, with the younger boy teasing Robbie's neck to make the boy groan with pleasure.

"You are so fucking sexy…" Oscar said in between neck kisses. "You're all mine now, babe…"

Hector wanted to protest that he was '_ours_' but he decided he didn't care enough about Robbie to want him for anything more then a cum dump and the less that he had to share with his brother, the better. Hearing those irresistible moans being released by Robbie again, the crushes locked lips and moaned into one and others mouths. Their tongues played and fought, with Oscar coming out on top dominating the boy. Meanwhile, their cocks throbbed together as he slowly jerked them off, teasing the head of his own with precum. The leftover was dribbling over his longer cock and pooling onto Robbie's chest. Annoyed at having to just stand there, watching as his brother made out with Robbie, Hector decided that he wanted to test just how 'tight' the former prankster's ass actually was. Moving over, Hector stopped the pair by running his finger against Oscar's finger on Robbie's hole, before pressing downwards.

"Since you two seem to have lost focused… maybe I should get us back on track." Hector smirked, pressing down harder.

"Ngh, sh-shit! H-Hector… Oscar…" Robbie gasped as he realized that Hector had just slipped a finger into his ass. He wondered if he was going to have any cum left before the fun was over, or if the brothers would have him shooting blanks.

Despite the fact he hadn't moaned out like Robbie, Oscar was loving the feeling of having his brother's fingers inside of Robbie as well. It opened the boy up nicely for him, as he positioned his cock and slipped it balls deep into the older boy.

"DUDE!" Hector protested heavily, as he felt Oscar's cock sliding against his finger. He wanted to jerk back and pull out, getting his hand away from his brother's cock but the tightness of Robbie's ass stopped him.

Oscar simply smirked, before returning to focusing on Robbie's ass. So tight and hot, he felt like pumping it full of spunk already. The feeling only increased when Hector struggled to work a second finger into Robbie's ass and began to scissor the tight spot, with his fingernails lightly scraping against Oscar's cock as he moved his fingers. The gymnast roughly pounded his big dick deep inside, the ass almost making his dick pop off. But he just growled and slammed in harder, making sure Robbie knew that the ass was his and _only _his to destroy.

"Holy shit, babe you're ass is tighter than I thought! God i'm already in love with this thing" Oscar killed Robbie deeply in between moans.

Robbie didn't care, he was too busy moaning like a bitch as his prostate was getting milked. He hardly even noticed when Hector pulled out and Oscar flipped them onto his own back, with the fingers reentering him right after. The boy fucking him slowly thrust in and out of his tightness, forcing his ass open with its thickness. As the brothers continued their anal assault on him, Hector leaned in and began kissing on Robbie's neck while Oscar worked on the other side. Hector's teeth grazed the skin and he grinned at his big brother.

"Just so you know, I'm not sharing. This-" Oscar glared, slamming into Robbie, "Is mine."

"Mm, oh god..." Robbie moaned, imagining the brothers cocks both pounding him as he leaned closer to Hector.

The younger boy nibbled and sucked on his neck, then rolled his eyes.

"Now, I want you to blow a huge load for us again babe," Oscar growled into Robbie's ear, with the seventeen-year-old moaning from the onslaught of pleasure he was getting from his rivals. As his to-be-boyfriend moaned, Oscar thrust hard into his tightness and smirked at the sounds the boy made. The ass was being reshaped around his cock, hugging the shaft.

As his cock was squeezed and massaged by the inners of Robbie Miller, Oscar released his own grunting moan. "F-Fuck… This ass is _sooo _good."

Hector teased the hole with his cock and smirked, pushing but the hole wouldn't budge. So he rolled his eyes and lined up with Robbie's cock to take over jerking them off. "Too damn tight for me to try it out. Stupid hole…"

Stroking both cocks, Hector spat into his palm and became moving his hips in time with his big brother. His cock thrust with Robbie's as the boy was pounded harder and harder. Slick with pre and spit, Hector moaned along with the pair and let his eyes roll back. He found himself getting closer, so moved to love on Robbie's cock by stroking it fast, and working the head.

The onslaught of pleasure from the brother didn't seem to end, as Oscar kept his pace in forcing his cock deeper into Robbie. He moaned for the camera and pinned his head to the mattress in absolute lust, while cocking his legs up and hooking Robbie's legs behind them. After lifting Robbie up slightly, Oscar bucked his hips and long dicked that tight ass. Sounds of sex and pleasure filled the room and Oscar's balls slapped around as he wildly thrust into Robbie, milking the boy of those hot moans. Gritting his teeth, the younger boy groaned and leaned to bite the seventeen-year-old. Robbie gasped as Oscar's thrusts slowed down, but became harder. A loud slap of skin came with each slam into him, and a yelp of pleasure and pain.

"Ah! Oh. Holy. Fuuuuuck! O-OSCAR, Hector!" Robbie cried and throbbed, cumming again between him and Hector's chests. They became sticky with cum, and the boy was fully spent. "OH GOD FUCK ME! I love your dick, dude!"

"Just wait…" Smirking happily, Oscar grabbed onto the hips of his crush and his thrusting began getting quicker and deeper. The older boy ignored the looks and eyeroll that he was getting from little brother.

Hector felt up Robbie's smooth, defined pecs, rubbing in the older boy's cum then stole a lick of his palm while Oscar couldn't have any. He teased Robbie and pinched his nipples just to make the boy moan louder while a big cock was being pushed deep into him. "Will you hurry up bro, I don't want to be here filming your naked butt all day… even if it does come with a very attractive addition."

His eyes stayed locked on Robbie Miller.

"Ugh just nut on his face and be quiet, Hec. I wanna hear him moan, not you," Oscar groaned, pulling Robbie's hips down hard. Then he added with a playful smirk: "Or i'll fuck you till you know to be quiet."

Robbie didn't hear any response, to busy moaning and squirming as his formerly virgin seventeen-year-old old was _forced _open by the length of his once rival's impressive cock. The only thing he could feel besides that was a thick lot of hot cum that was shooting onto his face and tongue a few moments later, and Hector's grunt as he shot it. It wasn't long after that, the boy got a surprise in Oscar rolling them over to their side.

"Mmm… Holy shit, Robbie I'm gonna cum too! Damn I've been waiting years to bust a nut in this fine tight ass !" Oscar growled and started fucking faster, like a dog in heat. "And you aren't ruining it, Hec…"

As Oscar stole a taste of his little brother's cum, he made one final slam with all seven inches of his big dick and emptied every last drop of his seed into Robbie Miller's not-so-virgin ass. A loud moan filled the room from the pair, which soon fell quiet as they collapsed onto the bed.

Outside, still at the door, Tommy Miller had managed to beat off almost five loads of watery cum before shooting a blank almost in time with his brother. The white spunk coated the door where he kneeled, and the boy was on the verge of passing out from the overload. '_Oh fuck, that was soooo hot...'_

Hector switched off the camera and fell back onto the bed, snuggling into the other boys. "Well dumbass, was Operation R a success…?"

"Way more than just a success," Oscar smirked, casually rubbing his brother's ass for a few minutes until his hand moved back to Robbie's thighs. "I'm pretty sure that I _got _Robbie Miller, not simply fucking him..."

"We're gonna get so many views," Hector purred in Robbie's ear, with the three of them chuckling. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss, "To our newest star! Finally I can stop riding Oscar's dick!"

Oscar growled with a smirk. "_You wish…_"


End file.
